masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kal'Reegar
Tali name Just a heads up, listed Tali here as Tali'Zorah vas Neema, since by all indications that is her name at the time of the tribunal that is described in the article. SpartHawg948 06:15, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :I think at some point we're going to just have to refer to her as Tali'Zorah, Tali or Tali'Zorah nar Rayya (at this point known as x) from now on. Having her linked under different names on different pages is just going to get confusing very quickly. Particularly in ME2 articles which are going to be, presumably, switching between Rayya, Neema and Normandy. :Bioware seems to prefer Tali'Zorah, at least on the ME2 site.JakePT 09:14, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, as for the confusing bit, they all link to the same article, so not so sure about that being an issue. We will have to make a decision, and the admins are in fact mulling that over at the moment, but I would prefer not using just Tali'Zorah, for the simple fact that if we have full names it seems preferable that we use them. If it does come to that, though, I suppose I could live with Tali'Zorah. It does, after all, contain the quarian equivalents of her given and family names. SpartHawg948 09:20, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Fighting alongside Shepard Just want to point out- thus far, stating that Kal'Reegar fights alongside Shepard is speculation. We see a quarian in a red suit fighting alongside Shepard. That's it. The quarian doesn't speak, and is never identified by name. As this is the case, we can't say for sure that it's Kal. It may very well be, but we don't have a source that supports it yet. SpartHawg948 08:59, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :The vast majority of this article is pure speculation: :*Quarian: not confirmed :*At Tali's trial: not confirmed :*One of few quarians to speak at her defense: not confirmed :Most of those points can be inferred from what we've seen, but they're not confirmed. We don't 'know' he's a quarian, the only evidence he is is the same evidence that we're apparently refusing to accept for him fighting alongside shepard. We don't know the line we hear delivered is actually delivered at the trial (and therefore whether or not he's even at the trial), and we certainly have no evidence that there are only a few quarians that are defending her. For all we know the admiralty board could be pissing off the entire population by charging her. I'd be willing to bet that he is quarian, that he is at the trial and that that is him fighting alongside Shepard, but we're not accepting edits based on bets I'd make. JakePT 09:11, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, the name Kal'Reegar does support that he is quarian, unless there's another race that has the same naming structure, but the other stuff is valid. He does speak in defense of Tali, but you are correct, we have no real way of knowing if this is at the trial or not. SpartHawg948 09:15, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::There are a couple of Batarian's with similar names (Jath'Amon), but you're right, it's pretty damn likely he's a quarian (I can't imagine a batarian speaking to the quarians in defense of another quarian). I was just pointing out how little basis there was for much of the article. JakePT 09:20, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, there's not really a couple batarians with names like that, just the one, who you named. The others have names like Balak and Charn, w/ the next closest being Edan Had'dah and Eluam Ran'perah, and those lack the capitalization of the second portion of the name. And I agree there is very little to go on, but as I said during edits of some of the other articles created today, there really isn't much point in deleting them, as at the very latest, we'll have info to better flesh them out in a month and a half. SpartHawg948 09:25, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Image Issues Ok, I should probably elaborate a little on the reason for undoing the picture edits. As stated, there is no real evidence that the quarian in the red suit is Kal'Reegar, as he is never identified by name, nor do we hear him speaking, so we can't ID him that way. Additionally, the images corresponding with Adam Baldwin's statement appear cherry-picked to go along with what he's talking about. What I mean by this is, first he talks about how there are flying cars, and a shot of flying cars appears, then he speaks of big guns and a shot of a quarian with a large weapon appears. So, just b/c the quarian appears while Baldwin is talking isn't really a reliable gauge of whether or not that is Kal'Reegar. If we applied that same logic to the first part of the sentence, that MUST mean Kal'Reegar is in one of the flying cars that appears while Baldwin is talking, right? :P Don't get me wrong, I think the quarian in the red suit probably is Kal'Reegar, we just need proof before we state unequivocally that it is him. SpartHawg948 01:13, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Surname? (Speculation) I haven't read the books, does anyone know how the military works in the Quarian Fleet? As Kal'Reegar was working with Tali does that mean he is likely to be from the same ship, the Neema? :There's no reason to assume that he is from the same ship as her. If the quarian military operated in that manner, people from the smaller ships would be up the proverbial creek, wouldn't they? :P We know that there are dedicated military vessels in the quarian fleet (stated in the Codex, and there is no reason to assume that the quarian military operates any differently than other militaries, with units of marines being doled out to various ships and expeditions on an as-needed basis. SpartHawg948 21:28, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Relationship with Tali? (Speculation) : :In his conversations with Tali there seems to be some connection between them. I would go as far as to say maybe an attraction. I think that Reegar has feelings for Tali, maybe in ME# if Shepard doesn't romace her we can see. Junmadine 18:35, July 1, 2010 (UTC) : ::I think it is more along the lines of friendship and respect, rather than a relationship. Will I go so far as to say there probably something there, yes, but I think Reegar knows where the line is, and he won't cross it. Lancer1289 18:39, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Invited Tali to join the Neema? Kal'Reegar invited Tali to join the Neema? When did this happen? Word on the street is that she was on the crew of the Neema the first time Shep ran into her in ME2 (aka before you ever meet Reegar). Additionally, even were this true, it wouldn't necessarily mean anything. As is discussed above, it's very possible that Reegar, due to being military, is not from the Neema at all. SpartHawg948 00:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Also, for the record, my description when I undid the edit was incorrect, I meant to type "Grammar and speculation.", and I was going to use backspace, but I reflexively hit the "Save Page" button by mistake. The spelling was uncommonly good for an incorrect edit, and the "and such." part was unwarranted, as the only issues were the grammar and the fact that the info was false. Long story short, my bad. Arbington 00:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::(edit conflict)Arbington just beat me to the undo on this one, as you beat me to it on the Fish page, curse leaving long edit summeries. In all of the conversations I have had with Tali and Reegar, neither of them say that Reegar invited Tali to join the Neema, or that Reegar was a factor in any way to Tali joining the Neema's crew. I was curious about this myself, but having played through Tali's loyalty mission again, no where does Reegar or Tali state that he invited Tali aboard the Neema, or that Reegar was even a crew member aboard the Neema. Also, about hte inviting thing, wouldn't that be under the Neema's Captain perview, rather than just a marine? Because I think it would be as they have the final decision about who is and isn't let on their ship and becomes part of their crew. Lancer1289 00:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Yup. The Codex (IIRC) was pretty specific. The quarian returning from pilgrimage petitions the captain of the ship he or she wishes to join directly, and the captain chooses whether or not to accept. Marines have nothing to do with the process. SpartHawg948 00:19, August 2, 2010 (UTC) What does he say if you present the evidence? I was wondering, has anyone ever checked whether he has something to say if you do present the evidence during the trial or not? I only saw a YouTube videos with the Admirals' and Kar'Danna's opinions (I guess Kal died in that person's playthrough). --kiadony 12:46, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Is the "Friday" trivia bit necessary? The line "Just the facts, ma'am" was Friday's 'polite' request that the woman in question (who was, in fact, being questioned) omit all speculation or spurious elaboration from her testimony. On a couple of occasions, it was a response to romantic invitations, such as "Can I get anything else for you, Detective?". Neither of these seem to fit the circumstances or context in which the "echo" is spoken. predcon 13:26, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Got any evidence to back up this claim? Lancer1289 19:31, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Tell you what, why don't you spend an hour filtering through the parodies and spoofs and techno jams and their remixes trying to find contradictory evidence. Or Netflix the DVD box set. The point being that in the fifty years since the first utterance of the phrase it's become something of a cliche, and stating it's origin isn't necessary in this Trivia section predcon 21:51, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Wow, you don't get exactly what you want, when you want it, and you act like an immature child. There's no need for that attitude here. :::There's a good reason we ask for backup and that is because people don't have the time to go and hunt for evidence. You are the one trying to change the article, therefore it is up to you, not us, to provide the evidence necessary to change it. Don't bring something up that needs evidence, then tell someone else "go and find the evidence yourself". That is not only rude, but inconsiderate to an extreme. That's your job, to bring evidence forward to get the article changed. It is not our job to go and find it for you. Lancer1289 21:56, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::With all due respect, there isn't any evidence to support that it is a reference. It shouldn't be predcon's job to find evidence that it ISN'T a reference because you can't find evidence that something isn't something else. Logically that just doesn't make sense. You wouldn't ask someone who doesn't believe in ghosts to show evidence that ghosts don't exist, would you? I think that unless tangible evidence can be found that it IS in fact a reference then predcon's point should be respected and it should be removed from the trivia section. Also, if we start listing all the aspects of Mass Effect that "echo" other things ("echo" in the instance seemingly taking on the meaning of "having a vague similarity") then we will be here for a very long time and have a wiki full of pointless comparisons! 17:26, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::There's a quote from Ashley that I'd like to reference right now as it is quite accurate, but I'm sure everyone knows it. Getting pack to to the point, I'm glad to see that once again, everyone assumes that admins have the time to go hunting around the internet for sources. That isn't our job. Our job is to maintain standards, and when someone wants an article changed, especially when trivia is involved, then we ask that they present evidence to support their claims. What is really so, at this point, sinful about asking that? Someone please answer that question because every time it comes up, it always goes the same way. We ask that people present evidence to support their views so it makes the process easier. If they don't present evidence, then nothing happens because there's no reason to do anything. The instance you came up with is, in all honesty, so laughable as it doesn’t even make any sense in this context. If someone refuses to present evidence to back up their claim, and then tells us to go searching for it, then it is nothing more than them saying what they want. Lancer1289 17:44, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I wasn't saying it was your job or the job of any of the admins to look up all these sources. I appreciate that you all put in a lot of effort to keep this wiki running smoothly and I think you're all doing a good job. I'm just saying that SOMEONE should find a source that suggests that this was a conscious reference on the part of the developers. You yourself have said that evidence must be provided for any change. Well if someone can show me where someone has provided evidence that this is a reference then fair enough, evidence will have to be found in the contrary or the point can just be left alone. If this evidence doesn't exist then I think that this is such a common phrase that I don't think it merits mentioning this reference in the trivia section. 17:57, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :I just read this, and thought it a bad entry. It is not trivia. It should be removed. --CrasVox 17:37, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :: +1. There's no evidence to support this bit of trivia. Also the two characters in question are not even that similar which makes such claims even more quesitonable. --Ayumix 17:52, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Mass Effect 3 I just read in the email system that he died doing a suicide run to repair a com system in palaven. 01:20, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Colossus Glitch shouldn't be trivia The gameplay glitch on the Haestrom / Geth Colossus encounter shouldn't be trivia. It doesn't have anything to do with Kal'Reegar as a character. The glitch is already mentioned in the Haestrom mission guide, so no need to put it here too. I forward the motion to have this entry removed from the document. --Ayumix 17:42, April 24, 2012 (UTC) I second this. the trivia part that is. I do, however, believe that the wiki should still feature the glitch as manyu other wiki articles on Mass Effect does the same and wiki is a source of info' not limited to in-universe stuff only. The question is, 5 years later, why hasn't someone edited this? --Theh5 (talk) 19:20, April 15, 2017 (UTC)